


Pre-Shoot Stress

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Belly Kink, Costumes, F/F, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kotori helps Honoka get the rest of μ’s out for a shoot when she discovers one of the member's secrets.





	Pre-Shoot Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locodoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locodoll/gifts).



“Kotori-chan, you’re sounding a lot like Umi-chan right now!”

 

“Do I have to come out wearing this, Honoka-chan?”

Honoka tugged at the curtain separating them, pulling it aside to reveal Kotori in an outfit in which, for once, she was quite embarrassed. In spite of everything having fit on her: the gauntlets on her wrists were comfortable; her headpiece and veil were smooth, flawless, and elegant; her elegant, flowery skirt and purple, quasi-Arabian top covered all that was necessary; hell, even the solitary garter on her right leg seemed just about in order.

Yet again, it covered about everything that had been needed, leaving her midriff completely, almost embarrassingly, exposed. Kotori had not minded wearing the outfit as much as she knew that everyone else was wearing variations of it. Even Honoka had been clad in an orange variation of that outfit, with Kotori’s eyes desperately darting away from her belly, even if the relatively thick layer of fat dimpled by a rather shallow navel had been so exposed, so vulnerable.

“You look good, Kotori-chan! No wonder why you were asked to do the main shoot with Rin.”

“I, uh...” Kotori flushed red at the compliment, her hands attempting to use her veil to cover her belly. Even though it was successful, the garment’s translucency gave way, her belly tinted purple by the fabric. Instead of daring to tear through the fabric and ruin the entire shoot, Honoka ran behind Kotori and pushed at her shoulders, Kotori compensating her balance by taking steps forward.

“Come on! I think everyone else will love seeing you in this!” Honoka pushed Kotori out of the room, and into the main shooting area, a slight panic rushing through her as she had expected the entirety of μ’s to be out.

Luckily, for Kotori, the opposite was true: not a single member had left their dressing room bar herself and Honoka. Honoka pouted and tapped her foot against the floor, slightly annoyed.

“Come _on!_ I really want to do this shoot!”

“Honoka-chan,” Kotori placed a hand on Honoka’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. “If it’s worth anything, I’ll help you get everyone out of their dressing rooms.”

Honoka’s whining ceased immediately. “That’d be great! I’ll start by getting Rin! Maybe you can get Eli or someone?”

“Sure thing, Honoka!” Kotori hurried to the changing rooms once more, trying to hold her composure until she knew that Honoka couldn’t see her. A hand resting on her own belly, Kotori whimpered. Of all of the members of μ’s that Honoka could have asked her to get, it had to be Eli: even if she had been discrete about her little secret, it came as a surprise that not even Nozomi had picked up on the multitude of glances towards Eli’s midriff whenever her shirt even dared to hike above the hem of her training pants. She couldn’t help it: her belly was so toned, yet so womanly--barely visible was the becomings of a six-pack dimpled by a wide, moderately-deep navel. Just the thought of it made Kotori’s mouth water. How she wished to prod it, lick it, take it as her own and listen to Eli’s whimpers. It was fantasy, but there had to be a chance that Eli liked it. It could have been real.

Well, as real as the hallucinations Kotori was having of Eli’s whimpers: whimpers which were breathy, slightly high-pitched, and punctuated by non-Japanese words (which, if Kotori were to assume, Russian: what else was she to assume?). As she approached Eli’s dressing room, the noises grew louder, almost as if they were coming from the door.

Kotori hesitantly knocked. “Eli-chan! Are you okay?”

She heard nothing but Eli’s whimpers and moans, growing slightly louder. She sounded almost unnerved, not at ease with herself. Kotori rattled at the door, surprised that she could open it with relative ease.

“Eli-chan! Are you--”

Kotori’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, of Eli in her dancer outfit doing the one thing that she wished to see Eli do. Eli’s face was flushed red, sweat beating from her brow, and was visibly, audibly, panting. Kotori’s gaze ran down Eli’s arm and towards her hand, with a fingertip as deep in her navel as she could. Eli scratched at her belly knot; with each motion of her hand did she let out a whine, and she had not even noticed that Kotori had entered her dressing room, or that she had inadvertently drawn herself closer to her, like a moth to a flame.

Kotori pressed her hands against Eli’s hips and squatted down, giggling to herself. Pressing a smooch underneath Eli’s navel, she broke Eli’s trance and she looked down curiously at Kotori, with a bright smile on her face.

“Do you need a bit of help, Eli-chan?” Kotori grasped Eli by the wrist and pulled her hand from her navel, taking a moment to admire it. Planting a kiss directly under the navel, Kotori watched as Eli’s belly pushed backwards, tightening such that she could ogle at her abdominal musculature. Kotori giggled, her lips pressing up against Eli’s belly button as her hands pressed into her hips, holding her relatively still.

Eli was shivering, trying her best to hold her composure. Kotori’s tongue felt so warm, her lips so full. Grasping onto Kotori by the hair, she pulled Kotori closer to her, fixing her directly onto her navel. Even if she had not snaked her tongue any bit further than the rim, it had been enough for her to want her to do more.

“Eli-chan is so cute,” Kotori murmured as she pressed her tongue against the edge of her navel, basking in Eli’s taste and the light noises coming from Eli’s mouth. Each had given her further reason to dig deeper, to extract moans which were louder, more lewd: she wanted Eli to whine her name, or whimper it, or moan it: it didn’t matter how her name was presented, she just wanted to hear her name in Eli’s voice. Eli held her composure a bit too much for Kotori to enjoy, and she pulled back for a moment, seeing how the area surrounding Eli’s navel had been glistening in her saliva. Slipping a finger into her navel, she wiggled it around, pulling and spreading her navel a tad more open.

“I didn’t think that you’d be a belly pervert, too, Eli-chan!”

Before she could give Eli a chance to reply, Kotori planted her lips around the rim of her navel, suckling at her belly and feeling the vibrations of an incoming moan from her diaphragm resonating throughout her body. Kotori giggled into her belly before deliberately prodding her tongue just enough to push into her navel barely before pulling out, slowly speeding up her motions; the sounds of slurping had filled the air between them, alongside Eli’s heated moans which propelled Kotori to keep going; if anything, Eli’s whines were turning her on further.

Kotori whined into Eli’s navel. It was evident that Eli didn’t want any more of this teasing, even if she had done it for about ten seconds. Diving into her navel, her tongue stretched it slightly, gliding against the smooth, flawless skin. Kotori felt Eli’s breathing hitching against her lips, her gut clenching tightly as she tried to hold pleasured moans. Eli’s thighs pressed against one another, her grasp in Kotori’s hair growing ever tighter. Kotori, in kind, pressed herself closer, lapping at the sides of her navel, basking in Eli’s licentious noises.

“Kotori-chan!” Eli whined.

Kotori’s tongue scraped across the sides of Eli’s navel, thrusting her tongue until her tip pressed against her belly knot, whimpering at the slightly bitter taste of her navel. She poked at her umbilicus as if it were a button, pushing it inwards. Eli’s fingers ran down Kotori’s hair, goosebumps running up her skin similar Eli’s. And, in one swift motion, Eli pushed Kotori off of her and thrusted her to the ground, Kotori’s hands slipping off her hips as she was pushed.

“Eli-chan! I thought you liked it!” Kotori whimpered, shivering slightly as she watched Eli loom over her. Walking around Kotori, she went from standing at her feet to her head, standing eerily still after her little voyage. Kotori looked up at Eli and Eli looked back down at her, basking in the slight helplessness that Kotori had felt from being detached to her navel. Her lips were pouted, her face flushed, and her eyes slightly tear-stained.

“Eli-chan, please!”

Eli sat down in front of Kotori, just so that her calves pressed against the floor. Leaning forward, she rested her head on Kotori’s belly, smothering Kotori in her own belly and leaving her navel completely exposed for Kotori’s lips and tongue to take once more. Kotori pressed her lips against Eli’s navel, digging her tongue as deep as she could in a desperate attempt to find Eli’s belly knot once more as she felt a finger circling her own rim; she had grown instantly quite a bit hotter from that solitary finger messing with her.

“I can’t be the only one having fun, now can I?” Eli asked, her voice bubbly.

“Mmph...” Kotori mumbled into Eli’s tummy, her tongue desperately wiggling inside of her, a motion that completely ceased as she felt Eli’s tongue spread her navel and dig all the way into her until she felt her own navel knot violated by something wet, warm, and squishy. Fuck, did Eli’s tongue feel good inside of her. Instead of all of the work that Kotori did, Eli seemed much more eager to go straight to the point, her tongue’s tip practically vibrating against her belly cherry, much to her delight.

Kotori whimpered, pushing her tongue deeper than she thought was possible for herself, her teeth pressing against Eli’s belly as she cleaned every nuance of her bellybutton with her tongue. She was growing wetter, her entire core starting to flare with lust with each lick at her navel. Eli seemed to know where all of her sensitive spots were, in spite of Kotori’s navel being a much more deep innie compared to her own. And while Eli was cool and collected, Kotori was raving inside of Eli’s tummy, trying her best to find the most sweet, sensitive spots in her belly. As Kotori lapped slightly upwards from her belly knot, Eli pulled away from Kotori’s navel, to vocalize.

“Fuck, Kotori-chan! Right there! Right there!” Her words were high and fast, almost without punctuation: a slurred frenzy of Japanese syllables with Russian inflection. Kotori wiggled her tongue at that sensitive spot, sometimes circulating around her entire belly knot before lapping at that spot further, drenching it with saliva and her adoration.

Eli kept digging, lapping directly at Kotori’s belly knot; each motion pushed her tongue around her walls, spreading her slightly differently, practically giving Kotori a full body high; her core was squeezing around nothing, desperate to release. Eli’s actions were growing more violent and much more unstable: she, too, was getting close to cumming. It was all a contest at that point to see who the first to cum would be.

It was Kotori.

Kotori bit at Eli’s navel, her hands squeezing at her waist as her tongue rattled dully inside of her. Her entire body was quivering, with Eli’s tongue helping her through her bellygasm; Eli had to hold her composure the best she could, for she, too, had felt her own peak ravishing her, with Kotori’s dull rattling sending her into it. As both of their peaks subsided, Kotori huffed.

“Anyway, Eli-chan, we need to get out of here. We’re starting the shoot soon!”

“Kotori-chan, you’re sounding a lot like Umi right now.”


End file.
